1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to ferrule clips and optical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent increase in the volume of optical communication has resulted in a demand for increased packaging density of optical connectors. A small-size optical connector of a QSFP (Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable) type, for example, has both an MT (mechanically transferable) ferrule that allows plural optical fibers or the like to be connected in a lump and a lens ferrule that is tailored to high packaging density for the MT ferrule. The MT ferrule and the lens ferrule are brought into fact-to-face contact with each other so as to establish a connection between an optical cable coupled to the MT ferrule and an optical waveguide coupled to the lens ferrule.
The condition of the connection between the MT ferrule and the lens ferrule (which may be referred to simply as “ferrules” when referring to both an MT ferrule and a lens ferrule together) affects the efficiency of optical transmission. In consideration of this, the ferrules are aligned by use of guide pins or the like, and are fixed by use of a ferrule clip while the ferrules are in fact-to-face contact with each other.
An optical connector has one end thereof inserted into an electronic device or the like and the other end thereof from which an optical cable extends outwardly. With such a configuration, there may be a risk of the optical cable being pulled inadvertently. A ferrule clip may have a pair of spring members that are arranged to clip an MT ferrule and a lens ferrule together. With such a ferrule clip, the pulling of the optical cable causes the MT ferrule to be urged in such a direction as to be disconnected from the lens ferrule.
However, no mechanism is present to regulate the movement of the MT ferrule when the MT ferrule is urged in the disconnecting direction. Upon the optical cable being pulled, thus, the MT ferrule has a risk of moving relative to the lens ferrule, resulting in a drop in the efficiency of optical transmission.
It may be preferable to provide a ferrule clip and an optical connector that can maintain a connection between a first ferrule and a second ferrule even when an external force is applied.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-075814